Humanstuck
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is just all the trolls as humans, well most of them. They try to get through high school, and get through a day without getting into a fight. I do not anything from Homestuck, I would like to thank Andrew Hussie for that. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello I'm going to do another fanfic and I am a Homestuck fan and this is going to be a Humanstuck. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

I was woken up by my alarm, I opened one eye and hit my alarm. I pulled my covers off me and got up. I blinked several times and got up fully. I totally forgot that today was my birthday, I'm now 13 years old. I got up and put on some gray pants, black shirt with a gray cancer symbol on it, and a gray sweatshirt. I heard a noise come from my computer and I went to look. I saw that it was my a*hole friend, Sollux Captor.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU WANT F*A*?

II ju2t wanted two 2ee what you were goiing two do on your biirthday.

I'M NOT DOING A GOD D* THING.

Really?

YEAH SOLLUX.

KK, II don't beliieve you.

I JUST GOT UP.

On the wrong 2iide of the bed.

I HATE YOU SO MUCH.

II love you two.

):B

8)

* * *

I logged off my computer and went downstairs to see my dad. He turned and smiled a bit to me.

"Happy birthday son," he said.

"YEAH, YEAH," I said.

"I hope you have a nice day," dad said.

"BYE DAD," I said.

I went out the front door adn went to my bus stop. I saw Terezi Pyrope at the bus stop how could she even see to get down here. She's f* blind.

"H3Y K4RK4LS," Terezi said.

"HEY TEREZI," I said.

"YOU R34DY FOR SCHOOL," Terezi asked.

"NOT REALLY," I said.

"OH COM3 ON K4RK4T YOU AR3 R34DY FOR SCHOOL," Terezi said.

"I AM NOT," I said.

The bus came and I helped Terezi on the bus. I saw Sollux, he had his usual sunglasses on, on the bus the f* always tried to p* me off in the morning.

"Morniing KK," Sollux said.

"MORNING," I said.

"Happy biirthday," Sollux said.

"THANKS," I said.

"2o what are you goiing two do today," Sollux asked as I sat next to him after I got Terezi in a seat.

"I DON'T KNOW," I said.

Then we were at the next stop. My "friend" Gamzee Makara came on the bus with his clown make up on.

"WhAt Up My MoThEr F* BrOtHeR," Gamzee asked.

"NOTHING GAMZEE," I said.

"HaPpY MoThEr F* BiRtHdAy BrO," Gamzee said.

"THANKS," I said.

"G4MZ33 S1T DOWN SO W3 C4N GO TO SCHOOL," Terezi said.

Gamzee took a seat right next to Terezi.

"Dude you 2o have red feeliing2 toward2 TZ," Sollux said.

"SHUT UP I DO NOT," I said.

"Ye2 you do," Sollux said.

I moaned and slunk in my seat.

"THIS BIRTHDAY IS NOT GOING WELL," I said.

The rest of the ride sucked.

* * *

Gamzee, Sollux, Karkat with Terezi in tow got off the bus and into school. Two fancy looking kids came up to the group.

"Wwell wwhat do wwe had here," The male said.

"Back off fii2h2tiick," Sollux said.

"Oh come on Sol you knoww wwe both knoww wwe are supposed to be together," The male said.

"Eriidan Ampora II'm not iin the mood today," Sollux said.

"Oh wwhat still not in the mood because your girlfriend has just got krilled," Eridan said.

"Fii2h2tiick II saiid back off," Sollux said.

"-Eridan stop )(-E's not r-Eady to talk yet," The girl said.

"Fef be quiet," Eridan said.

"Hey leave FF alone fii2h2stiick," Sollux growled.

"Wwell you wwant to go six eyes," Eridan asked.

"Not iin the mood," Sollux said.

"Too scared Sol," Eridan asked.

"SOLLUX YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING," Karkat said.

"Y34H SOLLUX H3'S TRY1NG TO G3T YOU M4D," Terezi said.

Sollux removed his sunglasses to show his different colored eyes. One was green and the other was brown.

"Jegus f* Sol you really need some attitude adjustments," Eridan said.

"Back off," Sollux growled.

"-Eridan," Fef said.

"Wwhat," Eridan asked.

"I for t)(ink w-E should go out anymor-E," Fef said.

"Wwhat," Eridan asked. "But Feferi."

"I'm don-E wit)( your antics wit)( Sollux," Feferi said. "I'm not impr-Ess-Ed."

"Wwe're suppose to be together," Eridan said.

"I don't want to b-E yours anymor-E," Feferi said.

"Sol you wwill pay," Eridan said.

"I don't think so fii2h2tiick," Sol said walking away with his group.

Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Sollux, and Feferi walked down the halls.

"Sollux I'm sorry about -Eridan's b-E)(avoir," Feferi said.

"Don't 2ay anythiing," Sollux said. "Eriidan ii2 nothiing at thii2 moment."

"Sollux h-E will krill you," Feferi said.

"Then II can joiin AA iin the afterliife," Sollux said.

"Don't talk like that," Feferi said.

Sollux bolted to the computer lab and the rest of the gang went to their homerooms. Sollux had to sit next to a girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She turned her head to him.

"I heard what happened to Aradia," she said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Great another one," Sollux groaned with displeasure.

"I was being nice unlike you who is pretty b*y right now," she said. "You know what forget it."

The girl opened up her notebook and drew a dragon. Sollux was impressed but the girl didn't pay attention to him. She groaned and went to erase it.

"Don't era2e iit," Sollux said.

The girl turned to him.

"It doesn't look right," she said.

"What are you talkiing about," Sollux asked.

"The body is too small for its head and the eyes it doesn't look right," she said.

"Can II have iit then," Sollux asked.

"I don't care," the girl said.

The girl ripped the page off her notebook and handed the paper to Sollux.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," the girl said.

* * *

Karkat and Terezi got to their homeroom and Terezi sniffed the air.

"WHY DO3S TH1S ROOM SM3LL FUNNY," Terezi asked.

"ITS A SCIENCE ROOM TEREZI," Karkat said. "THERE ARE CHEMICALS IN HERE."

"TH4T EXPL41NS TH4T," Terezi said.

They sat next to a blond kid, he looked at Terezi.

"If I didn't say this already but you look hot Terezi," he said.

"BACK OFF JACKA*," Karkat growled.

"Settle down Karkat," the blond said.

"Dan back off," another boy said.

This boy was small compared to the blond. His hair was on the border of black and dark brown. He wore a black leather jacket and had a black shirt under it. He had on some busted up jeans on and in one pocket was bulged up and a blue light glowed from the pocket.

"Jess you don't know crap," Dan growled at the boy.

"I do know something," Jess said. "I'm telling you to back off. Aren't I?"

Dan growled and went back to his seat.

"TH4NK YOU J3SS," Terezi said.

"Don't thank me," Jess said. "He knows that he doesn't have a shot with you, you belong with Karkat."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING JESS," Karkat asked.

"I'm saying that you two are supposed to be together," Jess said. "Nothing more. Maybe today at lunch you want to join me and my friends?"

"SUR3," Terezi said. "W3 LOV3 TO."

"Alright I'll see you guys at lunch then," Jess said.

* * *

Gamzee went to his homeroom and was greeted by a girl who had glasses and one was split into 8 different parts.

"Heeeeeeeey Gamzee," she said.

"HeY vRiSkA," Gamzee said.

"Do you know what I'm going to doooooooo later," Vriska said.

"PuT aLl ThE iRoNs In ThE fIrE," Gamzee said.

"It's not as fuuuuuuuun when you know," Vriska said.

"It'S nOt FuN tO hErE tHaT cOmE fRoM yOu EvErYdAy," Gamzee said.

The bell rang and Gamzee put as much distance from him and Vriska as possible. He ran into another kids, he was slightly smaller than Gamzee, but he seemed strong to Gamzee.

"HeY tAvBrO," Gamzee greeted the boy.

"hEY GAMZEE," the boy said.

"CoMe On LeT's HeAd To FiRsT bLoCk," Gamzee said pulling the boy to his feet.

The two walked to their first block class.

* * *

_**This is part one of the story. I promise to include all the trolls from homestuck. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will work on part two. Characters that I do not own are Sollux, Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, Vriska, and Tavros. I did make up the girl who drew the dragon, Jess, and Dan. I do promise to come out with part two for this part.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is part two to Humanstuck. I hope that you guys like this. I have tried to come up with something for Homestuck, but never could think of one. Well part two coming at you._**

* * *

Sollux went into his first block class which was honors science. He saw the girl who gave him the picture of the dragon earlier in home room. He went and sat next to her since no one else he knew was in the class.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Sollux said.

"Sorry about earlier," she said. "I just used to people being mean to me. I just forget about you."

"What'2 your name," Sollux asked. "II never caught iit."

"It's Ashen," she said.

"You look liike AA," Sollux said.

"I'm not Aradia though," she said.

A large looking guy and a small girl who had on a cat hat walked into the room.

":33 *ac purrs fur seeing Pawlux*," the girl said.

"Nepeta stop being a little child we are in highsch001," the guy said.

":33 You ar3 not fun 3quis," Nepeta said.

"We are supposed to be professional," Equis said.

":33 Y3ah, y3ah," Nepeta said.

They sat in front of Ashen and Sollux.

":33 So Pawlux you'r3 in honors sci3nc3 too," Nepeta asked.

"II am," Sollux said.

":33 Who's this purrty girl," Nepeta asked.

"Thii2 ii2 A2hen," Sollux said.

":33 Is your fur naturally lik3 this or did you dy3 it," Nepeta asked grabbing a tendril of Ashen's hair.

"Can you not touch my hair please and it's dyed," Ashen said.

":33 Who dy3s it," Nepeta asked.

"My family," Ashen said. "I asked for it when I turned 13."

":33 It's purrty furtastic," Nepeta said.

"Thank you," Ashen said.

":33 You look like3 Aradia," Nepeta said.

"I've been told that," Ashen said glancing at Sollux.

Some more students came in and one looked at Sollux. He was a tale male and his eyes were tiny green balls of fire. His skin was tan and his hair was somewhat kept and a dark brown.

"I usually sit near Ashen," he said.

"Shade just this once can you sit somewhere else," Ashen said.

Shade sat on the other side of Ashen. The teacher walked and took roll call everyone showed up. The teacher handed out some packets full of complex science work.

"Holy s*," Ashen said.

"Holy 2* ii2 riight," Sollux said.

* * *

Karkat and Terezi went to their first block class which was art. Karkat didn't enjoy art, but he went to it for Terezi.

"COM3 K4RK4L3S," Terezi said. "1 W4NT TO S1T CLOS3ST TO TH3 T34CHER."

"ALRIGHT GIVE ME A SECOND," Karkat said.

Karkat and Terezi went to a table and they sat down. As soon as they sat down a student came in she was sophisticated. She sat right next to Karkat.

"Hello Karkat," she said.

"HELLO KANYA," Karkat said.

"Hello Terezi," Kanya said.

"H3Y K4NY4," Terezi said.

"I See You Both Are Into Art," Kanya said.

"I'M ONLY TAKING THIS CLASS TO HELP TEREZI," Karkat said.

"DON'T S4Y TH4T K4RK4T," Terezi said. "H3'S 1NTO 4RT."

"I Can Tell," Kanya said.

Some more student come in and the teacher handed out some paper.

"I want you all to draw something from your imagination," he said.

Terezi picked up a red color pencil and started to draw. Karkat picked up a pencil and started to draw a troll version of himself. Kanya grabbed a green marker and drew a vampire.

"Terezi What Are You Drawing," Kanya asked.

"1 DON'T KNOW SOM3T1NG, 1 GU3SS," Terezi said. "1'M BL1ND R3M3MB3R?"

"Sorry I Forgot," Kanya said.

"K4RK4T WH4T 4R3 YOU DR4W1NG," Terezi asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU SNIFF IT," Karkat said holding the paper in front of Terezi's face.

"SM3LLS L1K3 BODY BUTT3R 4ND D3SP3R4T1ON," Terezi said.

"I HATE YOU," Karkat said.

Terezi just smiled at Karkat.

"I See That You Karkat Have Feelings Towards Terezi," Kanaya said.

"SHUT UP I DO NOT," Karkat said.

"Y34H YOU DO K4RK4T," Terezi said.

* * *

Gamzee and Tavros went to their first block class, gym. Gamzee and Tavros went to their lockers and changed into their gym uniforms. They went out to the gym and their teacher called out for roll call. To their surprise Eridan was in their class along with Feferi.

"Wwell hey Gam, Tavv," Eridan said.

")(-Ey guys," Feferi said.

"HeY mOtHeR f*," Gamzee said.

"Gam you should act wwith your levvel in this school," Eridan said. "That's means no swwearin."

"Oh CoMe On," Gamzee said. "ThAt'S tHe BeSt PaRt."

"You'vve got to stop gam," Eridan said.

The couched blewed his whistle and the students stood rigid.

"ALRIGHT I WANT EVERYONE OF YOU TO RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE GYM," the couch yelled. "GO!"

Everyone ran and Gamzee and Tavros were the fastest out of everyone.

* * *

_**Part two done and working on the third one for this. Characters I do not own are Gamzee, Tavros, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, Eridan, Feferi, Vriska, Equis, Sollux, and Nepeta. Characters I own are Shade, Ashen, Jess, and Dan. I hope you guys like this and reviews are welcomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part three for humanstuck. I hope everyone is enjoying this. I've been really busy since school is starting up again. I'm going to need time to write each post. Well part three for humanstuck here you go.**_

* * *

Ashen and Sollux walked out of their class.

"So what lunch do you have," Sollux asked.

"I got first lunch along with two of my friends," Ashen said. "What lunch do you have?"

"II have fiir2t a2 well," Sollux said.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you like," Ashen said.

They walked down to the lunch room where they meet up with some people at a table. Jess was there along with Dan.

"Hey guys," Ashen said.

"Hey Ashen," They said.

"You can sit anywhere Sollux," Ashen said. "I'm going to go grab my food. Get to know everyone here."

Ashen went up to get her food and Sollux sat next to Jess.

"You're new to the group," Jess said. "Recruited by Ashen."

"Recruiited," Sollux asked.

"Ashen saw that you were similar to us and she thought you might want to be in our group," Jess said.

"This dweeb he doesn't deserve to be in the group," Dan said.

"What make2 you 2ay that," Sollux asked.

"First off Ashen never can make the correct disions with new members," Dan said.

"She choose you to be in the group Dan," Jess said.

Ashen came back and sat down next to Sollux. Another boy he had fluffy hair and it was brown.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Sup b*," Ashen said.

"You're name ii2 b*," Sollux asked.

"No my name is Leo," he said. "They call me that because I'm a new member in the group."

"Got that right," Ashen said.

"Ashen I got some people to sit with us too," Jess said.

Karkat and Terezi came and sat down with them.

"F*," Karkat said.

"J3SS WHO 4R3 TH3S3 P3OPL3," Terezi asked.

"Ashen, Dan, Leo, and Sollux," Jess said.

Shade walked over to them and sat at a place that resembled a bar to them.

"Ashen are you going to have him sit over here," Jess asked. "Have you guys made up?"

"No he's being an a*," Ashen said. "He just talked to me at the beginning of honors science. But it was for Sollux to move out of the seat next to me. I don't think we'll make up."

Vriska came over and sat next to Shade.

"Besides he's Vriska's now," Ashen said. "They have every class together and known each other longer than I know him."

"A2hen you liike hiim don't you," Sollux asked.

"I used to," Ashen said. "Then we just lost contact with each other."

Shade came up to Ashen.

"Can I speak to you," Shade asked Ashen.

"I don't know are you going to be like you were," Ashen asked.

"I'm sorry," Shade said.

"Yes I'll speak to you," Ashen said.

Ashen got up and they went somewhere the rest of the group won't hear them along with Vriska.

"WOW H3'S NOT H4PPY W1TH YOU SOLLUX S1TT1NG W1TH 4SH3N," Terezi said. "1 C4N SM3LL J3LL1OULY COM1NG FROM H1M."

"He'2 jelliou2 of me," Sollux asked.

Ashen came back and sat down and ate her lunch. She took up her trey and Sollux went with her.

"What diid he 2ay two you," Sollux asked.

"Nothing," Ashen said.

* * *

Gamzee was sitting in his class waiting for his much which was third lunch. He sat in their bored out of his mind. He continued to wrote down boring things in his notebook before the teacher caught him.

"Mister Makara what is this," the teacher asked.

"WrItInG," Gamzee said.

"Seriously," he asked.

"YeS," Gamzee said. "I wRiTe BeCaUsE i'M bOrEd."

"Thank you Makara for your comments," the teacher said.

The teacher placed a pink piece of paper on Gamzee's desk.

"You now have detention," the teacher said.

"F*," Gamzee muttered.

"What did you say," The teacher asked.

"NoThInG," Gamzee said.

The teacher continued to teach the lesson they had. Gamzee stared blankly at the board and blanked out.

* * *

Ashen was sitting next to Sollux and then something over came her. Ashen turned to Sollux.

"S0llux," Ashen said. "D0n't trust Vriska at all."

"A2hen," Sollux asked.

"Ashen, wh0 is this Ashen S0llux," Ashen asked.

"AA," Sollux asked.

"I knew that y0u'd rec0gnized me," Ashen said.

"Aiirada," Sollux asked tears in his eyes.

"Yes S0llux it's me," Ashen/Airada said.

"Why can't II trust Vrii2ka," Sollux asked.

"She's the 0ne wh0 kill me," Airada said. "She c0ntr0lled s0me0ne and she used that pers0n t0 kill me."

"Aiirada do you know who wa2 u2ed," Sollux asked.

Ashen shook her head.

"Oh what happened," Ashen asked.

"Airada," Sollux asked.

"Oh no," Ashen said.

Ashen got up and grabbed her bag and took off. Sollux ran off after her.

"S*," Sollux said. "A2hen 2low down."

"No you weren't suppose to see that," Ashen said.

"D* iit A2hen," Sollux said. "II can already speak wiith Aiirada. Through pe2ter chum."

Ashen stopped and turned to face Sollux.

"What," Ashen asked.

"II can speak wiith Aiirada already," Sollux said. "I actually remember that niight 2he diied."

* * *

_Sollux was heading to Airada's house. Then something over came him and he blacked out. When he came to he saw that Airada was on the ground next to him, dead. Sollux hopped to his knees and looked at Airada. _

_"No plea2e," Sollux said. "II can't liive wiithout her."_

_Nothing and Sollux knew. He grabbed Airada's body and held it. He just cried._

* * *

"Did you see the killer," Ashen asked.

"No II diidn't," Sollux said. "II wii2h II could have done 2omethiing."

* * *

**_I'm ending part three there and I hope that you guys enjoyed it and everything. I did include when Airada died. Characters I do not own, Sollux, Nepeta, Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros, Eridan, Feferi, Equis, Terezi, Karkat, Kanaya, and Airada. Characters I own, Shade, Ashen, Jess, and Dan. Well wait for the next one._**_  
_


End file.
